FIG. 1 illustrates a file comparator tool 100, which receives first and second electronic data files 102, 104. The comparator tool 100 compares these files, and provides a report 106 at an output indicating differences between these files. In particular, the report for example indicates the differences in one of the files, such as file 104, with respect to a reference file, such as file 102.
When the files 102, 104 are very large, for example comprising hundreds or even thousands of megabytes of data, the comparison can be very slow. Furthermore, a high amount of processing is needed for preparing and outputting the report that indicates the difference between the electronic files.
There is thus a need for an improved comparator tool and the method for comparing electronic data files.